disneyprincesasfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Belle (canção)
thumb|250pxBelle é uma canção de destaque em A Bela e a Fera. É cantada por Bela (Paige O'Hara) e muitos outros personagens e moradores, incluindo Gaston. Esta canção é vista pela primeira vez quando Bela vai para a cidade. Esta canção também foi indicada para o Oscar de Melhor Canção Original, como "Be Our Guest", mas ambos perderam para a canção-título. A música é tocada quando Bela se dirige à cidade para levar alguns livros na biblioteca. As pessoas da cidade parecem estar confundidas com a personalidade de Bela, que adora ler e não "se encaixa" para as pessoas da cidade. Ao longo da música, eles chamavam ela de "bela mais estranha". Bela parece estar entediada com sua vida na cidade, especialmente quando Gaston chega para distraí-la. Letra Bela: Little town, it's a quiet village Every day like the one before Little town, full of little people Waking up to say Aldeões: Bonjour! (5x) Bela: There goes the baker with his tray, like always The same old bread and rolls to sell Every morning just the same Since the morning that we came To this poor provincial town (Falando) Baker: Good Morning, Belle! Bela: Good morning, Monsieur. Baker: And where are you off to? Bela: The bookshop. I just finished the most wonderful story. About a beanstalk and an ogre and a - Baker: That's nice. Marie! The baguettes! Hurry up! (End speaking segment) Aldeões: Look there she goes that girl is strange, no question Dazed and distracted, can't you tell? Mulher: Never part of any crowd Homem: Cause her head's up on some cloud 'Aldeões:' ''No denying she's a funny girl that Belle Homem: Bonjour! Mulher: Good day! Homem: How is your fam'ly? Mulher 2: Bonjour! Homem 2: Good day! Mulher 2: How is your wife? Mulher :3 I need six eggs! Homem 3: That's too expensive! Bela: There must be more than this provincial life! Aldeões: Look there she goes that girl is so peculiar I wonder if she's feeling well With a dreamy, far-off look And her nose stuck in a book What a puzzle to the rest of us is Belle Bela: Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because you'll see Here's where she meets Prince Charming But she won't discover that it's him 'til chapter three! Mulher: Now it's no wonder that her name means "Beauty" Her looks have got no parallel Lojista: But behind that fair facade I'm afraid she's rather odd Very diff'rent from the rest of us Aldeões: She's nothing like the rest of us Yes, diff'rent from the rest of us is Belle! (Falando) LeFou: ' Wow! You didn't miss a shot, Gaston! You're the greatest hunter in the whole world! 'Gaston: '''I know. '''LeFou: No beast alive stands a chance against you - And no girl, for that matter Gaston: It's true, LeFou. And I've got my sight set on that one. LeFou: The inventor's daughter? Gaston: She's the one, the lucky girl I'm going to marry. LeFou: But she - Gaston: The most beautiful girl in town. LeFou: I know, but - Gaston: That makes her the best. And don't I deserve the best? LeFou: But of course! I mean, you do! But I - (Acaba falando) Gaston: Right from the moment when I met her, saw her I said she's gorgeous and I fell Here in town there's only she Who is beautiful as me So I'm making plans to woo and marry Belle Bimbettes: '' Look there he goes Isn't he dreamy? Monsieur Gaston Oh he's so cute! Be still my heart I'm hardly breathing He's such a tall, dark, strong and handsome brute! ''Mulher 1: Bonjour! Gaston: Pardon Bela: Good day Mulher 2: Mais oui! Mulher 3: You call this bacon? Mulher 4: What lovely grapes! Homem 1: Some cheese Mulher 5: Ten yards! Homem 1: one pound'' ''Gaston:'' Scuse me! Please let me through! ''Comerciante de queijo:'' I'll get the knife ''Mulher 6:'' ''This bread -'' ''Mulher 7:'' ''Those fish -'' ''Mulher 6:'' it's stale! ''Mulher 7:'' they smell! ''Homem:'' Madame's mistaken. ''Mulher:'' Well, maybe so ''Aldeões:'' Good morning! Oh, good morning! '''Bela: There must be more than this provincial life! Gaston: Just watch, I'm going to make Belle my wife! Aldeões: Look there she goes The girl is strange but special A most peculiar mad'moiselle! Mulher: It's a pity and a sin Homem: She doesn't quite fit in Aldeões: Cause she really is a funny girl A beauty but a funny girl She really is a funny girl That Belle! Bonjour! (5x) Reprise Bela: Is he gone? Can you imagine? He asked me to marry him! Me, the wife of that boorish, brainless... ''Madame Gaston, Can't you just see it? Madame Gaston His little wife No, sir! Not me! I guarantee it, I want much more than this provincial life! I want adventure in the great wide somewhere, I want it more than I can tell! And for once it might be grand, To have someone understand. I want so much more than they've got planned... Versão brasileira Bela: Tudo é igual nessa minha aldeia Sempre está nesta mesma paz De manhã todos se levantam Prontos pra dizer Aldeões: Bonjour! (5x) Bela: Vem o padeiro com seu tabuleiro Com pães e bolos pra ofertar Tudo aqui é sempre assim Desde o dia em que eu vim Pra essa aldeia do interior Aldeões: Temos aqui uma garota estranha Tão distraída lá vai ela Mulher: Não se da com o pessoal Homem: Pensa que é especial Aldeões: Chega a ser muito engraçada a nossa Bela Homem: Bonjour! Mulher: Bom dia! Homem: Como vão todos? Mulher 2: Bonjour! Homem 2: Bom dia! Mulher 2: Sua esposa flor! Mulher 3: Eu quero seis ovos! Homem 3: São muito caros! Bela: Eu quero mais que a vida no interior! Aldeões: Esta garota é muito esquisita O que será que há com ela? Sonhadora criatura Tem mania de leitura É um enigma para nós A nossa Bela Bela: Oh, mas que lindo quadro Quando eles se encontram no jardim É o príncipe encantado E ela só descobre quem ele é quase no fim! Mulher: O nome dela quer dizer beleza Não há melhor nome para ela Lojista: Mas por trás desta fachada Ela é muito fechada Ela é metida a inteligente Aldeões: Não se parece com a gente Se há uma moça diferente é Bela! Desde o momento em que eu a vi eu disse Não há ninguém igual a ela Eu vi logo que ela tinha A beleza igual a minha E é por isso que eu quero casar com ela! Lá vai Gastón Vive sonhando! Monsier Gastón É bonitão! Quando ele passa Eu fico arfando! É forte É bruto É um solteirão! Bonjour! Bom dia! Mas isso é bacon? Que belas uvas Um queijo, um quilo! Eu pego a faca! Quero passar! O pão Está velho! Estão enganados! A vida aqui nunca vai mudar! Eu quero levar Bela para o altar! Nós nunca vimos moça tão estranha É especial essa donzela Nem parece que é daqui Pois não se adapta aqui Todo mundo aqui acha que ela É filha de um matusquela Mas todo mundo diz que ela É Bela Reprise Madame Gaston Mais que Horror Quero viver num mundo bem mais amplo Com coisas lindas para ver E o que eu mais desejo ter É alguém pra me entender Tenho tantas coisas pra fazer... Vídeo A Bela e a Fera - Minha Aldeia Categoria:Canções Categoria:Canções de Heroínas Categoria:Canções da Disney Princesas Categoria:Canções de abertura Categoria:Canções de A Bela e a Fera Categoria:Canções de vídeo games Categoria:Reprises